Una Grulla de papel
by Sam the Stormbringer
Summary: Bajo la lluvia, el peor plan de Lincoln puede tener remedio, aunque implique romper muchas reglas personales (a petición de JacksonDragneel16)


**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es propiedad intelectual y material de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon Intl, y licenciado por Viacom y Jam Filed Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 ** _Una grulla de papel_**

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **Abril de 2021**

 **7:30 pm**

 **El interior del restaurante Jean Juan**

 _En un eco de tempestad, tu intenso devenir, mi fuente de tormento y pasión verdadera. Yo... te... hallaré._

 _-Luca Turilli, compositor italiano_

-¡No puedo creer que, de todos los hombres idiotas que pudiera encontrar, seas el peor!

Paige estaba muy distante de lo que Lincoln podía ubicar como "ira asesina", su máxima alerta individual desde que viera a Luna en paños menores por accidente. El peliblanco había cometido un pequeñísimo error que a su ahora exnovia privó de toda alegría con la que pudiera haber llegado a su cita.

-¡No es lo que parece, Conejita! -el hombre del plan trató de detener la oleada de churros que le eran arrojados- ¡Es verdad! ¡Lo juro por mi madre!

-¡¿Lo juras por tu madre?! -la rubia tomó el celular de Lincoln, tan tranquila que el susodicho temió lo peor, y empezó a leer, rabiosa y burlona- "¿Piensas acompañarme al campo de golf la semana entrante?" "Te espero en el centro comercial, Linky. Besitos." "El sábado nos vamos de campamento. Sam quiere que le cuentes qué le hago a los mirones" ¿Puede saberse de quienes son tantos mensajes?

-Te he dicho mil veces, ¡Son mis hermanas! -replicó el joven, recibiendo la canasta de los churros en la cara.

-¡Al carajo con el cuento de las hermanas, Loud! -la chica gamer tomó una suzette al tequila y, en llamas, se la arrojó al pobre iluso- ¡Cristina tenía razón!

-¿Cris... Cristina?

-¡NO VUELVAS A BUSCARME, LINCOLN LOUD! -tronó Paige, antes de tirarle unos kiwis a la entrepierna con cada palabra- ¡TERMINAMOS!

La expresión en el rostro del peliblanco refleja una profunda devastación. Nunca imaginó que la noche en que él le entregaría su castidad sin reservas a Paige la noche de su cumpleaños a manera de regalo se había ido por el caño. Ya tenía cubierta hasta la última contingencia prevista. Sus padres llevaron a las gemelas, Lisa y Lily de excursión, Lucy tendría una cita y Lori le haría compañía a Becky, quien pasaba por un mal momento. Las demás tenían planes similares, Luan incluso, aduciendo que daría su primera presentación profesional en un establecimiento del campus de la universidad estatal en Lansing,

La cuenta de la noche, para terminar de arruinar la velada, fue demasiado elevada para su bolsillo. A la cena y los mariachis, tuvo que añadir los destrozos y cuentas sin pagar de los afectados por el desplante de rabia de Paige. No era algo que, de buenas a primeras, quisiera pagar, mas bien dice el dicho que "nobleza obliga".

Antes de meterse a uno de los cubículos del servicio, sacó su teléfono. Le dolió demasiado ver las fotos que ambos compartieron desde los catorce, edad en que coincidieran en secundaria. Desde un proyecto de ciencias que trataba de explicar "la ciencia de Ace Savvy más allá del cómic" hasta hace tres semanas, era un cuento de hadas, apenas opacado por el hecho de que prefería ocultar su noviazgo de sus hermanas. El parque de diversiones, las fiestas patrias, las últimas Acción de Gracias y Navidad, San Valentín... todo se arruinó. Y bien puede asumir la culpa de ello.

Tiempos hermosos que no volverán.

De camino a casa, y bajo una pertinaz cortina de lluvia, sucedió todo un ataque de nostalgia. El arcade frente al consultorio dental, la primaria, el parque, la casa de Paige...

"¡Idiota! -pensó para sí- Seguro que ya habló a sus papás del mentiroso doblecara que engaña a su hija", pensó. Todas las veces que compartieron pensamientos, besos y momentos de intimidad que nunca se concretaron se esfumaron. A los ojos de los Marshall, Lincoln debía ser ya una peste, un cabrón malnacido que estuvo a punto de violar a su hija.

Decidido, escribió una carta bastante corta. Claro, conciso, personal... Lucy le enseñó bastante bien. Nada menos que una carta de despedida.

 _Paige:_

 _Ésta es mi última carta. La carta de un corazón arruinado por su propia negligencia e indecisión sobre contar toda la verdad de mi familia. Un corazón al que solo le diste una palada de tierra en la sepultura._

 _Lamento nunca haberte presentado a la familia. Tuve mis razones, y temía que mis hermanas te acosaran como con Ronnie Anne Santiago antes de que ella se fuera. Si lo que me dijiste en el restaurante es lo que deseas, por amor lo voy a cumplir._

 _Tu amor perdido, Lincoln Marie Loud._

Dejó la carta en el buzón de aquella casa de un nivel, justo frente al otrora hogar de los Santiago. De verdad a Lincoln le hacía falta tomarse un respiro. Un muy largo respiro para tratar de acomodar sus ideas y no cometer alguna estupidez como hiciera Luan, despierta una vez desnuda en el pórtico de la biblioteca en el campus tras una fiesta de verdad salvaje, o Lana, a quien sorprendió viendo su colección de videos eróticos hace apenas un par de meses. Eso último le costó trabajo y un buen soborno de paletas con escorpiones, de aquellas que no son precisamente baratas.

Deseando no llegar a casa y ser sometido al inquisitivo acoso de Lori, Lucy y Lynn, aprovechó la noche para ir a descansar a otro sitio. No a dormir y descansar,.sino a tratar de encontrarle pies y cabeza a su rompimiento. La primera vez que vio por sí mismo en mucho tiempo... y la más desastrosa de toda su vida.

~o~

Al otro lado de Royal Woods, otra pareja pasaba por problemas muy similares. Ella, una chica de ascendencia japonesa, usando un vestido que bien puede remitir a aquellos tiempos en los que la reina Victoria era la cabeza del vasto Imperio Británico. Él, un prepotente chico rubio platinado de Huntington Manor que sintió la necesidad de meterle mano.

-Basta... detente, Alistair, por favor -suplicó Haiku entre jadeos, al tiempo que el chico desabotonaba la prenda.

-Mmm... me encanta tu perfume -dijo el británico, embebido por los efluvios que la oriental emana-. Adoro tu piel...

-No... detente... para ya...

-Ha... Haiku... Te amo...

Conforme avanza el toqueteo, Alistair comete un error tan absurdo como ir directo a la pantaleta y tratar de arrancarla de un tirón.

-Alistair, ¡Detente! ¡Ya basta! -Haiku corta abruptamente la sesión, primero empujando y luego soltando una patada al estómago de Alistair- ¡Te había dicho que no tendrás éso de mí! ¿Me crees acaso la hija del mayordomo?

El rubio, aún tratando de respirar, intentó mediante patético ademán arrancar el vestido de la nipona. Ella, dándose cuenta, no tuvo más remedio que aplicar una palanca al brazo que aquél estiró, desesperado de tener la oportunidad de perder su virginidad esa noche.

-Ahora escúchame bien, tarado -mientras hablaba, Haiku aumentó la presión sobre el brazo del chico-. Te dije claramente que no quería copular contigo hace tiempo. Te dije claramente que no deseaba tener intimidad con alguien como tú.

-¡Suéltame ya! -se quejó Alistair, a lo que ella respondió aumentando la presión y pisando la mano izquierda, la libre- ¡Por favor!

-¡Te dices un hombre -la presión que la oriental ejerce sobre el brazo del rubio ya era insoportable- cuando no aceptas un no -los quejidos que él emite ya denotaban sumisión total- por respuesta! ¡No eres mas que un patán bien vestido!

El tronar de huesos fue acompañado por un desgarrador aullido de dolor por parte de Alistair. El pobre chico, humillado, no era mas que un doliente despojo, privado de toda gloria y majestad pretendidas hasta aquella lluviosa noche de Abril.

-Me voy -anunció molesta Haiku, tomando un paraguas antes de irse-. Ojalá nunca se te ocurra buscarme.

Evitó a su paso encontrarse con el portero, aquel sujeto pomposo que no dejaba de admirar sus formas cada vez que ella entraba en la zona residencial, o a Nigel, el hermanastro de aquél templado pero en extremo apasionado rubio, tan reflexivo como mezquino esnob.

Sin dignarse a voltear a ver al portero, igual ella sabía que el viejo no perdió el tiempo con su silueta. No era exactamente lo que llamarían un reloj de arena, pero en lo delicado de su perfil y en el aire de intelecto que parecía rodearle, cualquier defecto palidece.

Tenía mucho tiempo sin sentirse realmente desdichada. Le tocaron no pocos patanes por novios, imbéciles que solo desean de ella su cuerpo, que desean tenerla unas cuantas noches a voluntad para luego botarla por alguien con más senos, un trasero más firme, que sea mucho más promedio o que no esté tan embebida con los "delirios cursis" de algún escritor vivo o muerto. ¿Ella que podía ofrecer? Su busto, con suerte, alcanza a llenar una copa A, no tiene una gran cadera, está en el cuadro de honor y es una columnista en el diario escolar. No la más popular, pero al menos los mensajes que le llegan los responde, si no son proposiciones indecorosas.

Fue justo así como conoció a Alistair. Su mensaje, si bien era sugerente y bastante indecorosa, le quiso dar una oportunidad al ver que tenía un exquisito manejo de los más elegantes giros del idioma. Apenas un mes de novios, poco más si acaso, la llevó a lugares en extremo costosos, sitios que hacían ver a la Quinta Avenida en Nueva York un verdadero cuchitril. Después, dos meses de impaciencia del chico, entre unas vacaciones de invierno en un fiordo al norte de Oslo, varias citas en sitios ya no tan elegantes y, finalmente, el fiasco de cita que cortó de una patada.

Mientras caminaba sobre la calle Olive, recordó que iba a un sitio que hacía tiempo no visita. Bien, Lucy puede ser en ocasiones algo pesada, pero no fue por ello que no la veía. Más bien...

~x~

-Puedo entender que por fin deseas tomar un amante, pero ¿tiene que ser un payaso presumido?

No hubo respuesta a esa pregunta. Haiku conoce demasiado bien a Lucy como para saber que algo no le gustaba a ella.

-¿No vas a decir nada? -la gótica de la familia Loud, inquisitiva, insistió en su pregunta- Suspiro...

-Ése Alistair... -suspira la oriental, dejando entrever una mirada soñadora-... odio decirte esto, pero es un sueño sacado de una insondable pesadilla.

-Solo he visto a ese tipo una vez -dijo Lucy, apretando el mango de un cuchillo con el que estaba cortando un trozo de jamón para prepararse un sándwich-, y siento que no es mejor que el patán con el que se acuesta Lynn.

-¿Cómo puede no ser mejor?

-Apenas llevan dos meses saliendo, y sé que el cretino sale con otra a tus espaldas.

"¿Salir con otro? ¿Acaso ella se volvió demente?"

-¿Tienes idea de lo que dices? -Haiku estaba comenzando a molestarse.

-La única vez que le he visto estaba demasiado acaramelado con una chica morena -dijo Lucy, sin reservas-. Y puedo jurar que no era su madre.

-¿Desde cuando mi vida amorosa se ha vuelto objeto de tu interés? -se quejó la nipona- Tomas demasiados malos hábitos de tus hermanas.

Dolida por semejante comentario, Lucy le indicó la salida. Cosa que nunca había hecho con nadie, ni con Silas antes de terminarlo, ni mucho menos con Rocky cuando casi los descubrieron cuando ambos tuvieron casa sola para un proyecto de historia. Haiku fue, de todas, la primera persona a la que echó de casa solo por decirle una verdad común a todo Loud.

~x~

Bajo la lluvia, cada vez más intensa, sintió algo de añoranza por el hogar que una vez tuviera en Okinawa. Ya harán dos meses desde el último Hanami, y el último cerezo que pudo haber florecido tarde ya estaba pletórico de follaje verde en Royal Woods. Tal vez, si le pidiera permiso a sus padres, podría visitar alguna gran ciudad al norte de Japón. Tal vez Oita en la isla Kyushu, o Sapporo en Hokkaido. Ya se acercan las vacaciones de primavera, y deseaba, aunque ello contraviene a sus gustos, tomar un poco de resolana bajo un cerezo en flor al lado de una hermosa fuente o una charca en un parque.

Hubo un momento en el que la lluvia se hizo tan densa que no pudo evitar preguntarse si lo que siente en su cara eran lágrimas o el agua que lograba pasar de su paraguas, cayendo de costado contra su rostro. Una lluvia fría y cortante, casi helada de no ser por la neblina que formaba luego de una tarde calurosa, como todas las tardes en Michigan.

En su camino a casa, debía cruzar por un parque. Robles y sauces comparten espacio con pinos, cedros y olmos, lo que le daba al sitio un aire romántico en cualquier momento del año. Durante el verano, la sombra refresca a los paseantes, que suelen disfrutar de un día de campo luego de un momento de convivir en familia o en pareja. En el otoño. Su estación favorita, las ardillas se afanan en guardar tantas bellotas y nueces como pueden, a la par que los niños juegan entre las hojas y las parejas se concentran en largos paseos a la luz dorada del crepúsculo, cedente ante las luces de los faroles y la luna. El invierno trae consigo una vida latente, vida que aguarda a la par que los enamorados patinan en el estanque o beben cocoa en el lindero de la arboleda.

Todo ello se iba cada que la primavera estalla en un impulso de miles y miles de colores. Las hojas de los árboles se renuevan, las alimañas surgen de su prolongado letargo y las aves que se fueron a principios del otoño empiezan a llegar, soltando mil y una voces. Algunas de paso en su camino a Canadá, otras para rehacer su vida en una zona atrapada entre dos enormes cuerpos de agua.

Haiku siempre se guardaba eso. No porque fuese de aquellas personas que pretenden defender al mundo de la humanidad misma, sino por la misma razón por la que, a temprana edad, se decantara por la literatura de corte gótico-romántico y la veneración a los vampiros. Comprende el devenir del mundo natural. Un mundo que, para su tristeza, se está perdiendo poco a poco.

Junto al estanque del lago, en una de las bancas, vio sentado a alguien. Era raro que viese a una persona sola bajo la lluvia, pues nadie era tan loco como para salir siquiera con tan poca visibilidad, entre la neblina producida por el choque del agua fría contra el suelo caliente y la lluvia. El sujeto bien puede ser un asesino serial, un violador, incluso sea un inofensivo sujeto que quiere desahogarse de alguna tragedia personal, sofocando con la lluvia su llanto. Decide acercarse, pues la única forma de averiguar algo así, pese al peligro de muerte, es preguntar.

~o~

Se siente miserable. No tiene la cara para confrontar a sus hermanas, no puede llamar a Clyde, los chicos o incluso a las pocas chicas que no lo veían como un idiota ridículo, si es que a alguna le queda algo de tiempo para un viejo "plan desesperado". Haiku debe estar con su novio,Tabby estaba con Luna, Risas se había mudado... y no cabía contar con alguna otra. Cristina sigue en su plan, Cookie y Mollie lo despreciaban por Paige, Jordan-chica se fue a una noche de chicas y Penelope salió con Clyde.

Todo le sonaba a una cruel broma del destino.

Bajo la lluvia, considera incluso la posibilidad de suicidarse. No importaba que sus hermanas le amaran, que haya logrado una beca en una escuela de artes en Orlando de parte de Bill Buck para cuando termine sus estudios de bachillerato o que el especial de hermanos de Legends of the Hidden Temple se saldara a favor de él y Ronnie Anne en una brutal competencia de novios vs "novios". La vida al lado de Paige como pareja fue algo nuevo, un poco demandante hasta esa noche.

Lo único malo de todo eso lo notó en cuanto quiso levantarse. A diferencia de muchos conocidos, el océano de lágrimas que dejará. No solo por las hermanas y los padres que dejará como dolientes. También bastante gente conocida suya, entre amigos, conocidos que le aprecian e, incluso, uno que otro enemigo. Bien dicen que uno tiene más amigos cuando se está muerto. Lo que a nadie le dicen de ello es que no se pueden disfrutar ni por asomo.

-¿Estás bien?

Aquella voz lo desconcertó, sacándole de sus oscurecidos pensamientos. Volteó a ver hacia su izquierda, solo para ver una figura oscurecida, irreconocible por el hecho de que tenía un farol detrás de sí.

-¿Eres -Lincoln tragó saliva, aterrado-... eres la Muerte?

-Solo ven conmigo -ofrece la silueta, tendiendo su mano bajo el paraguas.

No recordaba cuando había tocado unas manos tan suaves. Para él, era doloroso hacer comparaciones insulsas, pues en toda su vida estuvo rodeado, en líneas generales, de manos suaves. Tersas y un poco secas las de su madre, callosas las de Leni por su trabajo con agujas, ganchillos e hilos, flexibles las de Luna, inclusive las rugosas manos de Lynn y Lana, tan afectas a tareas poco usuales en una chica. Pero siempre existió en su vida un grupo de manos suaves.

Paige, desde luego que cuidaba mucho sus manos. No solo por tener que llevar un cuidado impecable, sino por necesidad de su canal de videos y streaming. Las pequeñas colaboraciones que él tuviera con el maquillaje y los arreglos en las manos... ella se lo pierde. Pero las manos de aquella persona eran mucho más suaves que el terciopelo más fino que pudiera tocar, aquella voz era tan profunda...

Llegaron a una casa de un nivel, quien sabe donde. No le importaba saber a donde iba, ni mucho menos si iba a morir. Ya nada le importaba en esa noche maldita. Ni aquella extraña silueta, ni sus manos satinadas, mucho menos si él mismo pudiera existir.

-Al fondo a la derecha -indicó la figura-. Date un baño y espera en la habitación junto a la sala. Ya me encargo de tu ropa.

Temeroso, el peliblanco obedece.

El cuarto de baño es sencillo. Cabina para la ducha, retrete, un cesto para la ropa vacío, lavamanos... no tardó en desnudarse, y pronto dejó que el agua tibia relajara su agarrotada anatomía.

~o~

Mientras el extraño se tomaba su tiempo, Haiku no tardó en vaciar los bolsillos de su huésped. Billetera, una dog-tag, celular, quince dólares en el abrigo, otros tres en monedas en el pantalón, una tira de condones y un tripié con soporte. "Dios, seguro su cita lo plantó", pensó.

Por educación, sabe que no debe tocarse nada, a menos que se haga la invitación a ello. Mas la curiosidad le carcome. Deseaba saber a quién salvó de entrar en los más oscuros recovecos de la noche, quién era esa alma desdichada que quiso sumergirse en el olvido.

Vio la placa. " _Lincoln Marie Loud_ -leyó en silencio-, _1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, MI_ ".

No le tomó mucho tiempo armar lo mejor que pudo el rompecabezas. La cita que Lucy le arreglara para aquel baile de primaria, el chico más natural y estrafalario que conociera en su vida.

No pudo evitar sentir pena por él. Tal vez Paige, aquella chica tan aficionada a los videojuegos, lo había plantado y eso le dolió al autoproclamado "hombre del plan" como poca gente tiene idea. Si ella lo estaba engañando o si lo cortó, era lo de menos. Ahora, bien puede tomar justa retribución por haber sido tomada por una idiota de la manera más tierna posible.

Para cuando terminó el centrifugado, no le tomó tiempo colgar la ropa del peliblanco junto a la calefacción en el sótano. Buscó un camisón morado con encaje negro y tomó unas hojas de papel. La idea, al menos la concibe en su mente, era matar el tiempo antes de perderse entre sí, antes de detenerse. Dormir en la misma cama, mas no ceder.

Por desgracia, no tenía nada de la talla del peliblanco. Aún su padre era un tanto atlético, pero los hombros de su camiseta le caerán demasiado estrechos al chico.

"Gracias a Dios, mis papás salieron al club rotario", pensó mientras se despoja de la ropa y se preparaba para tener un pequeño momento para olvidarse de todo por una noche. Se tomó la molestia de buscar una bocina inalámbrica y preparar su habitación, un poco nerviosa por lo que pueda pasar. Lo último...

~o~

Se sintió nervioso. Más allá del temor que su anfitriona le causara, apenas y prestó atención al interior de la casa. La decoración del baño... bien puede definir eso como normal, aunque no conoce a nadie tan cercano que use un shampoo con perfume de melón y limón. La loción del botiquín... madera de cerezo con un leve toque de ponzu. Mucho más extraño que el olor a madera de pino y clavo que tanto vinculara a su abuelo.

-Por favor -oyó una voz distorsionada procedente de la pieza donde le indicaran-, dirige tus pasos hacia aquí. En cuanto entres, cierra la puerta y echa el seguro.

Obedeciendo, se puso en camino al origen de aquella transmisión. Levantó una bocina, por lo que dedujo que su anfitriona estaba cerca, y no era nada sobrenatural. Tuvo que poner atención al hecho de tener que cerrar la puerta con el seguro, pues dudaba si tendrá buenas o mals intenciones.

-Pon la bocina sobre el buró -dijo la voz-, y enciende la luz. Hay un atenuador junto a la puerta. Antes de vestirte, por favor, toma la ropa que puse en el buró y vístete.

Sin evitar hacer comparación, Lincoln se siente tranquilo. No tanto porque usará la ropa de un extraño en casa ajena, sino porque dicha ropa era similar a la que él suele usar como pijama, salvo por la camisa. La única prenda suya que estaba sobre aquellas prendas dobladas, naturalmente, eran su propio calzoncillo.

-Ahora, quiero que pongas la luz al veinte por ciento, tomes una de las hojas que están junto a la almohada y haz una grulla con ella -indica la voz-. Toma asiento frente a la ventana después de prender la lámpara de la repisa.

Tuvo que obedecer. La decoración, pudo apreciar, era bastante familiar, ahora que lo pone a pensar. Papel tapiz morado, una repisa con libros de vampiros, una lámpara de diseño minimalista con montura de acero, una calavera de resina y una mesita en una depresión del suelo. La voz le dijo, se recordó con pesar, que debe mirar hacia la ventana y hacer una grulla.

Si bien es bueno dibujando, no encontró lápices, bolígrafos o algo similar para dibujar. Abatido, vio sobre las hojas una pequeña guía. Una palabra, sin embargo, le hizo dudar. "Origami", era la palabra que le hizo dudar. Y conoce muy poca gente capaz de hacer figuras de papel. Junto al papel, había un antifaz para dormir con unas flores de cerezo dibujadas sobre la tela.

Desde el armario, Haiku no puede evitar sentirse impaciente. Ver como el hermano mayor de una amiga cercana obedece sin protesta las reglas del juego que improvisó, aunado a que lo tiene viendo a la ventana, le hace sentirse un poco excitada. Nunca se le ocurrió nada así, por lo que se llevó una mano a la entrepierna, frotando por encima de su monte de Venus. Ni bien tocó, miró la espalda de aquél chico. Algo que cualquier amiga suya bien puede desear tener en ése momento, y ella buscaba olvidar la mierda fina que tuvo por novio.

-¿Vas a decirme quién eres? -pregunta Lincoln, deseoso de saber para quién estaba haciendo un intento de grulla.

-Lo sabrás en su momento -dijo ella, escondida tras la puerta del armario-. Sin voltear. Ahora, dime. ¿Cómo llevas la grulla?

-Es algo difícil.

-Solo sigue la guía que dejé. Me mostraré en cuanto yo decida.

-¿Prometes salir?

-Cuando termines -suspiró la gótica oriental-, ponte el antifaz. Sin trampas y sin espiar.

Conforme avanza en su tarea, Lincoln no duda en que, si esto era un juego, su anfitriona debe tener un buen bagaje para presumir a sus amistades. Con cada doblez, con cada pliegue, se dejaba ir, perdiendo toda negatividad en el proceso como si se estuviera liberando.

En el armario, Haiku ya estaba impaciente. La mano libre, la que llevara a su entrepierna, empezó a juguetear con los labios mayores, buscando, frotando y estimulando. Hizo lo posible para no gemir del placer que estaba alcanzando.

-Terminé -indicó el peliblanco, alzando aquella grulla de papel. A la tenue luz se veía preciosa. No era un trabajo tan impecable, pero el juego de luces la hace más realista.

-Ahora, y como un favor personal -pide ella, mandando al demonio el plan original-, quítate la ropa de la cintura para abajo antes de ponerte el antifaz.

-Esto no es lo que pediste -protesta él.

-¿Vas a cuestionarme? -pudo ver al peliblanco tener que quitarse el pantalón y el calzoncillo de mala gana. Lo que él oculta bajo dichas prendas, aquél miembro que jamás nadie fuera de su familia ha visto, se antojaba lo suficientemente grande como para que ella misma escurriera flujo vaginal- Ahora, recuéstate y espera.

En un último momento, la oriental estuvo tentada de mandar todo al diablo y dejarlo esperando. Nunca había hecho algo así, mucho menos con Alistair antes de esa noche. Ella solo quiere olvidar. Olvida al patán bien vestido que quiso aprovecharse de ella, olvidar que tuvo novio alguna vez, olvidarse incluso de sí misma... dicho impulso pudo más, por lo que, sin perder el tiempo, decide despojarse del camisón, el sujetador lila y la pantaleta negra que cubría sus partes pudendas, yendo a la cama con aquél joven de exóticos rasgos y mentalidad meticulosa.

Sin aviso, Lincoln sintió que una figura se sentaba entre sus pies. Sintió que "Junior" era oprimido, pero la sensación era tan poco usual y tan exquisita que decidió no moverse. Si ello no fallaba, logró adivinar que lo que estaba jugando con él no eran unas manos.

A Haiku no se le hace tan difícil masturbar a alguien con los pies. Ya había husmeado en los libros de sus padres, y había visto no pocos videos y películas eróticas como para poder intuir en donde tocar para volver loco a alguien de placer. Era algo que había practicado ya usando pepinos y zanahorias, y eso lo encontró satisfactorio.

-Solo déjate llevar -indicó ella, usando ya una grabación que hiciera antes de empezar-. Solo goza cada segundo, sin reservas ni trabas.

Con cada segundo, el llamado "hombre del plan" tuvo que ceder. Con cada gemido, con cada toque de aquellos apéndices, estaba gozando. Deseaba olvidarse por completo de Paige. Deseaba por completo olvidar que quiso hacerle a su exnovia el regalo máximo que pudiera hacerle a una chica especial, pues su anfitriona, al parecer, tiene la experiencia suficiente como para tomar todas y cada una de sus virginidades restantes. Debido a eso, decide obedecer y dejarse llevar.

Llegó un momento en el que él quiso mover su cadera, deseoso de terminar de una vez, mas ella se lo impide, sentándose sobre sus muslos y atrapando su miembro entre los propios, retomando el ritmo que llevaba por unos segundos más.

El semen de Lincoln salió disparado con fuerza, cayendo sobre sus pectorales. No era tan abundante como aquellas películas lo hacen creer, sintiéndose un poco estafada. Deslizó un dedo por encima de una de las tetillas del peliblanco, sitio donde cayó una generosa porción de aquella corrida, y la llevó a su lengua.

Lo sintió viscoso, un poco agrio pero de gusto no tan desagradable como lo imaginaba. Atraída por el fuerte olor, limpió con su lengua todo rastro de semen y fue directo a la cara de su huésped, a quien besó en la boca, compartiendo un beso a todas luces curioso.

Para Lincoln, fue un poco desagradable sentir su propio sabor, aunque la lengua de su anfitriona era lo bastante diestra en su tarea como para lograr que olvide eso. Llegó a pensar que bien se trataba de alguna maestra. Tal vez la profesora DiMartino, o la entrenadora del equipo de porristas de la escuela. Sabe que ambas mujeres cuidan muy bien de sus manos, por lo que no era de extrañar que ambas mujeres pudieran ser tan suaves al tacto.

Deseosa de no quedarse atrás, Haiku se levantó un poco y se sentó sobre los hombros de Lincoln. Su monte de Venus no estaba tan inmaculado como a no pocos estudiantes se les antoja, por lo que aquellos rizos negros, bien arreglados, emanan un delicado perfume con aroma de flores de durazno, invitando a que aquél se atreviera a hollar dichos recovecos.

La primera lamida que el peliblanco le dio fue bastante inocente, causando que una corriente como ninguna viajara desde su pelvis hasta la nuca, sacándole un fuerte gemido. Animado, éste empezó a lamer y a besar aquella lujuriosa entrada, alternando lamidas verticales y circulares cada cinco a diez segundos. Eso llevó a la oriental a experimentar una serie de convulsiones como jamás las sintiera. Convulsiones que la estaban matando de placer.

Ambos llegaron a un punto en que eso no bastó, por lo que Haiku se volteó sobre sí y empezó a corresponder el gesto, primero aprisionando el miembro de Lincoln con su mano izquierda y luego subiendo y bajando ésta, al tiempo que empezaba a jugar con su glande. No era un pene demasiado pequeño, pero tampoco era el monstruo que la pornografía vendía como la dotación perfecta. Eso le era más que suficiente.

El placer que ambos sienten es extremo. Lincoln ya antes había recibido uno que otro oral de Paige, pero ésta nunca lo dejaba terminar si no era entre sus glúteos, sin darle oportunidad de penetrarla. Haiku, por su lado, parecía una de aquellas taira, aquellas prostitutas tan alabadas por los poetas de los periodos Ashikaga y Tokugawa. En su mente, ni la más sublime noche de toda su vida alcanzaba en pasión e intensidad a ésta.

Sintiendo que Lincoln estaba a punto de eyacular otra vez, ella se detuvo, rematando con una lamida que inició en el frenillo y terminó, y esto lo puso lívido por el placer que le generó, en su ano. Si la erección le dolió cada vez que ella introdujo su miembro a la boca y lo lamía, aquél beso negro, con todo y una lengua juguetona, lo estaba torturando de placer como nunca.

Cansado de ser el pasivo, Lincoln se alza y toma a su, para él, desconocida amante por las piernas, poniéndose frente a ella luego de girarla.

-Cierra los ojos -pide la nipona, poniendo sus delicadas manos sobre el antifaz, antes de besarle de nueva cuenta.

Mientras era besado, siente como su virilidad es guiada a la intimidad de aquella mujer. Con su mente nublada por el placer que está sintiendo, olvidó que cargaba con preservativos para esa noche.

-No hace falta -jadea ella en su oído-. Si así va a ser, que sea contigo... Lincoln.

Al mismo tiempo que su amante jadeaba esas palabras, sintió una presión inusual en el miembro, causando un ligero malestar en él, haciendo que incluso ignore de quién es aquella voz profunda. No era el único, pues Haiku siente que, con cada centímetro de carne que entraba invadiendo su intimidad, algo se desgarraba. El dolor y el placer iban de la mano de ambos, sin temer lo que pudiera pasar.

Sin darse tiempo para ver quien era ella, empezó a moverse con ternura. Si era la primera vez de ambos, debía hacerla lo menos dolorosa posible, alcanzó a razonar.

Con cada movimiento del chico, bastante torpe, ella empezó a sentir calor en su interior, sin desprenderse del abrazo al que lo sometiera para que no viera su rostro aún. Notó cómo empezó a acelerar el ritmo, mientras susurraba su nombre repetidas veces, cada vez más entrecortada su voz.

A poco de que el peliblanco lograra eyacular de nueva cuenta, Haiku le dejó ver, por fin, su rostro. Ella necesita que, al menos, él se acordara de la chica a la que tomó esa noche.

-¿Ha... Haiku? -pregunta asombrado, aumentando la fuerza de sus estocadas.

-S-s-si... -jadea ella, feliz de ser reconocida.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?

A la nipona no le hacen falta ganas de responder, pero con cada vez que Lincoln entra y sale, a ella se le complica más hablar, abrazando con sus piernas al joven... no, al hombre a quien le brindó su virginidad absoluta. Con una sonrisa como él nunca viera de ella en toda su vida, Haiku terminó por entregarse sin reserva alguna. Riendo y gimiendo por el placer que le brinda el hermano mayor de Lucy, no tardó en estallar, afiamzando más el cálido abrazo de su nocturno amante.

Al mismo tiempo, Lincoln no podía creerse que ella, la mejor amiga de su hermana menor más cercana, lo manipilara para tenerlo en sus brazos y en su cama, sin hacer nada mas que dejarse llevar por el más primitivo impulso disfrutable de su vida hasta ahora. El regalo que quisiera hacer a una chica que no era ya nada de él, el último vestigio de su inocencia, se estaba descargando con todo el torrente de semen que está corriendo ya en el cuerpo delicado de Haiku, en medio del mayor orgasmo de su vida.

Rendida, la originaria de Okinawa tiende a Lincoln en su cama, para acostarse desnuda sobre él, ignorantes ambos que la tempestad del exterior estaba remitiendo. Plena, decide no soltarse de aquél chico, acariciando y dando leves apretones a sus tetillas. Él le corresponde, acariciando su cabellera, negra como alas de cuervo, y besando su cuello. Ambos amantes incluso habían olvidado el por qué estaban allí, desnudos, sudorosos y apenas cubiertos por una sábana.

Con la llegada del amanecer, Lincoln, el siempre meticuloso y buen tipo Lincoln Loud, despertó del sueño que llegó tras el tormento y pasión que fue su primera vez. No le importaba que su cuerpo, solo un poco agarrotado por el tremendo esfuerzo de la noche anterior, oliera un poco mal.

Se sintió un poco mal por Paige. Él en serio la amaba, pero debía ser muy cuidadoso si quería tener privacidad en sus relaciones amorosas, en especial en una casa atestada de mujeres.

Haiku... la primera cosa que él viera fue justo su rostro. A la luz matinal, blanquecina por el reflejo de la pintura de la casa frente a su ventana, observó ése rostro ovalado. Apenas maquillada, no evita verla sonreir al despertar a su lado. El negro cabello cae de la almohada, a la par que sus párpados se abren, dejando ver dos preciosos diamantes negros por ojos. La palida piel, de sentir su tacto, se enrojece.

-Buenos días, Princesa Haiku -saluda el peliblanco, besando a la oriental y acariciando su cabeza.

-Ohayōgozaimasu, rabitto-san (buenos días, Señor Conejo) -devuelve ella, recordando su lengua madre, correspondiente al gesto.

~o~

Durante toda la noche, Paige había estado botando a la basura todos los regalos que Lincoln le hiciera en todo su tiempo como novios. Cartas, fotografías impresas, películas, animales de peluche, ropa íntima, no importaba lo que fuera. Toda cosa que recordara a Lincoln fue desechada, sin importar que ello fuera, en su momento, un tesoro. Ahora, no eran mas que basura de un mentiroso.

Encontró una hoja doblada y, por lo visto, el agua no había sido tan clemente con el texto como quisiera. Apenas leyó "negligencia", "tierra", "hermanas acosaran", "Ronnie", "Santiago" y la firma.

Una elección de palabras muy aleatoria de entrada que, para ella, cobraron sentido en cuanto asoció las últimas palabras. Supuso que él había sido negligente con ella, pero como ella lo ve, todo el asunto de sus hermanas es una vulgar mentira, una estúpida excusa a toda la ola de mensajes que a él le llegaban.

Po otra parte, "Ronnie" y "Santiago". A su mente acude la única vez que ambas se cruzaron. Si bien no se desagradaba una a la otra, competir una contra la otra bien pudo malquistar una relación que, en otras circunstancias, pudo ser muy cercana. Le costaba trabajo pensar en aquella latina, en Ronnie Anne Santiago, como una persona con sentimientos.

La firma... "Tu amor perdido, Lincoln Marie Loud". En verdad él si se tomó muy en serio ése discurso hiriente.

Vio el montón de animales de felpa. En su mayoría, eran conejitos. Algunos vestidos con una camisita cosida, variando el color tanto de la piel como de la prenda. Cinco conejos eran de pelaje amarillo, dos achocolatados, uno acanelado, uno a medio camino entre el chocolate y el canela, uno negro y, si ella no se equovocaba, uno blanco.

Ése conejito blanco, para ella, había sido especial, y un poco disonante con el resto, debido a que era el único que usaba pantalón, y el único con más de una prenda. Un pantaloncito a las rodillas y una blusa sin tirantes amarilla eran la vestimenta de ese peluche. Se lo obsequió en su primer aniversario diciéndole, con modestia, que era la novia de su Bun-bun. Como si él le estuviera preparando para presentar, poco a poco, a su familia.

Antes de empacar los peluches, dejó últimos los conejitos, y los puso, uno a uno, con las tarjetas que estaban incluidas cuando le fueron entregados.

 _Soy Lori. De toda la camada, nací primero._

 _Me llamo Leni. ¿Puedo arreglar tu blusa o solo te preparo un smoothy?_

 _Luna. Un placer, chica. Ojalá sepas rockear como mi hermano._

 _¿Qué hay de nuevo? Luan es como me llamo y no rimo con pay._

 _Gracias por animarme a ganar. Me llamo Lynn._

 _Lucy. No espero agradarte si no es en Noche de Brujas._

 _¡Perdón por el lodo! Soy Lana./Encantada de conocerte. Puedes llamarme Lola._

 _Saludos, humana. Si precisas de mi atención, pregunta por Lisa._

 _Soy Lily. ¿Puedo abrazarte?_

Junto a cada conejita, había un accesorio. Algunos, como los de Lori, Leni y Lily, se perdieron, pero la mayoría se hallaban con sus dueñas. Una guitarra, un minipay, un baloncito de fútbol, un librito, una gorrita cosida a una tiara y unos lentes redondos bastante grandes hacían juego con cada una.

En ése momento, cayó en cuenta. Así como Lincoln la amaba, la protegía del (para muchas) intimidante círculo afectivo que la pudo asfixiar de tanto afecto. Las conejitas, aquellos peluches tan adorables, representaban a sus hermanas. Cinco mayores, cinco menores. Todas y cada una de las tarjetas estaban escritas de puño y letra por ellas, desde la sencilla caligrafía de Lily, quien empezaba en primaria, a la fluidez de la floritura de Lucy y la precisión de Lisa, pasando por la angulosa letra de Lori y la curvilínea suntuosidad de Luan.

Arrepentida, buscó su teléfono y trató de llamarle, antes de enterarse que él ya la había bloqueado.

~o~

Les tomó media hora arreglarse. Si bien Lincoln no llevó otra muda de ropa, pudo secarse casi por completo durante la noche. Ya su calor corporal hará el resto, se dijo, mientras arregla su cabello.

Haiku, por su cuenta, tomó su tiempo para alaciar su cabello y arreglarlo para que cayera en cascada sobre su espalda, luciendo un vestido púrpura un tanto más vanguardista que mantiene cierto recato. No dejaba de ver a Lincoln, tratando de cocinar una omelette con trocitos de tofu y shiitake salteados.

Sus padres no llegaron, por suerte para ambos. Le llamaron para avisar que se quedaban en casa de unos amigos de la familia, cerca del centro, y vendrán al mediodía. Ello les dejaba la casa sola.

Ella notó, mientras ambos desayunan, que algo cambió en él. Ella tomó su inocencia, ofreciendo la suya en un ataque de corazón roto. Y, sin embargo, lo veía más relajado respecto de como lo halló en el parque, lloroso y golpeado en todo sentido. No deseaba romper la tranquilidad del momento, llevando un trozo de hongo a su boca.

Él, en cambio, se siente un poco avergonzado de sí mismo. Por lo mismo, no se atreve a hablar de lo sucedido anoche. No sabía cómo decirle a Haiku lo que siente en el momento. Tal vez ella no fuera su primer beso o su primera cita, mucho menos su primera despedida. No importaba eso, pues ella tomó el resto. Hizo que su primera vez teniendo sexo fuera como ver un cisne aterrizando, un cisne negro que descendió sobre un campo nevado. Como ella, evitó romper la calma del momento, bebiendo un poco de ponche.

-Y... -Haiku rompió el silencio, luego de dar un sorbo a su té-... ¿cómo has estado?

-Después de anoche... jamás me he sentido mejor -confesó Lincoln-. Paige es linda, pero... igual nuestra relación iba a terminar muy mal.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No quise presentarsela a nadie en casa. Ni siquiera Lola sabe que tenía novia -vació su vaso de golpe, sin importarle mucho que le supiera agrio-, y sabes como pueden ser mis hermanas.

-Ella se merece poco menos que un patán -dijo Haiku, bastante fría.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque conocí a Paige -declaró ella-. Siente que su fama en internet le da derecho de tratar al resto del mundo como competencia, y a tí como un trofeo.

-Supongo que esto -el joven señaló su cabello- no me ayudó mucho... ¿Qué hay de tí?

-Igual que tú, salí de un mal chiste de relación llamado Alistair -la nipona bajó la morada-. Él solo quería jugar conmigo como si... como si tratara a una estúpida porrista. Él solo buscaba tener una novia por completo sumisa a su cartera.

-Él se lo pierde -toma a la japonesa de la mano y la acaricia, tratando de darle consuelo-. Si no pueden soportar un no, no lo valen.

-¿Acaso me dijiste que no anoche?

-No, que yo recuerde.

Terminado el desayuno, Lincoln ignoró que su teléfono sonaba. Y, sinceramente, no le interesaba saber quién era.

~o~

Para ambos, la experiencia de caminar con los pies descalzos en el parque no es nueva. Por simple previsión, Lincoln guardó sus mocasines y los zapatos de Haiku en un bolso de la gótica oriental. De lejos, ambos pudieron reconocer a Paige.

La rubia no podía creerlo. El chico con el que planeaba reconciliarse, tomado de la mano de otra. La misma ropa de la velada anterior, el mismo chico al que quiso llamar imbécil infiel... y al mismo ya no era su novio.

Por intentar recuperarlo, reacciona demasiado tarde. Un par de horas más, un par menos.

Mientras ambos mojaban sus pies en el estanque, Paige tomó la caja con los regalos que iba a dar a la beneficencia e hizo lo que, ni loca habría hecho. Separó a diez de los conejitos y los puso en el bolso donde estaban los zapatos de ambos junto a una nota.

Ajenos a ello, Lincoln se maravilló de las cosas que, en menos de mediodía, estaba aprendiendo de Haiku. Le desagradan los gatos, cosa que Clyde le dijo hace tiempo, comprende mejor su relación con el mundo mismo, le encantan los atardeceresen otoño y tiene la costumbre de regalar un detalle cada San Valentín para esperar el mismo detalle el mes siguiente.

-¿Por qué me pediste que hiciera una grulla? -pregunta Lincoln, con curiosidad.

-Solo quise saber si eres verdaderamente de confianza -dijo Haiku-. Mis abuelos dicen que, por cada mil grullas hechas por origami antes de cien días, se te puede conceder un deseo. Un milagro, si quieres.

De improviso, tomó su bolso de mano y sacó una de las dichosas grullas. Tal grulla era más fina que la hecha por el peliblanco, que la oriental dejaba escrito, y ello lo pudo constatar, "Lincoln Loud" al lado de cada grulla. Ésta tenía inscrito el número 999.

-Ayer era el último día que tuve para completar las mil -sonrió ella con timidez-. Dejé que tú hicieras la milésima. La milésima grulla... después de tres meses de haber hecho la penúltima.

Sobre su cara, sintió la mano del joven. Por un instante, Haiku temió incluso el rechazo total. Una bofetada, incluso. No esperaba sentir los labios del chico. Cálidos, suaves, todavía con un ligero regusto a su tofu, huevo y shiitake, aunque percibe notas de col agria, mantequilla de maní y pasta dental.

Antes de volver a la casa de ella, encontraron diez conejitas de peluche. Lincoln, con el dolor reciente casi extinto, soltó una lágrima por Paige. La última que dedicará a ella.

-"Lincoln..." -empezó a leer Haiku.

Solo perdóname por rodo lo que arruiné. Si querías darme algo especial por mi cumpleaños, consérvalo. No porque no merezcas darlo, sino porque creo que puedes hallar a alguien que soporte a tu familia. Perdón por no ver lo que éstas conejitas significaban.

Paige

-¿Qué se supone que sean estas criaturas? -salmodió Haiku.

-Mis hermanas -dijo Lincoln-. Todas y cada una de ellas. ¿Podrías...?

Sin terminar la pregunta, el peliblanco sintió la misma suave opresión que ella había sentido en los labios, dándole a entender su respuesta.

Y todo por dejarlo en una grulla de papel.

~o~

 **Hay una pequeña anécdota sobre las dichosas grullas, procedente de los dias de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. En ella, una niña, afectada por la leucemia o el cáncer, no recuerdo bien, intentó algo similar, habiendo sido ella víctima de una de las bombas atómicas. Por deagracia, quedó muy lejos de la meta al morir**

 **¿Saben? En estos días si he tenido un bloqueo por saturación creativa. Y éste one-shot, si bien es en parte responsable, bien puedo decir que es una complacencia. _Jackson Dragneel16_ , servido.**

 **Antes de comentar, les dejo el ST que me movilizó a escribir este relato. Relean con dicha banda sonora y procedan a dejar review. Las piezas son:**

 **Tormento e passione - Luca Turilli's Rhapsody (punto inicial)**

 **Talullah - Sonata Arctica**

 **Letter to Dana - ídem**

 **Aldious - Piece of my wish**

 **Where the rain grows (versión Unnarmed best 25th anniversary) - Helloween**

 **Kyoto's romance - Luca Turilli's Dreamquest**

 **Por cierto, cuando terminen, señores, dediquen un tiempo a su pareja. No todo es meter, sacar, estallar... por favor. Jugueteen un poco, denles la atención que ella (o él) se merece. Señoritas (si las hay), háganse querer. No importa si con arrumacos o una buena charla no sexual, háganse desear y que al día siguiente su atractivo se vea renovado día con día. No está de más el romance en una era en la que el sexo por el sexo se abre paso.**

 **Con afecto, Sam the Stormbringer.**


End file.
